gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gathering
Cast Plot Part 1 The Gathering has begun, the time when the Children of Oberon return to the mystic island of Avalon. Oberon is seated upon his throne, greeting all of his subjects, including Odin, who has reclaimed his lost eye. It is then that the Weird Sisters bring in the Banshee, who was quite resistant to attend the Gathering. When the Banshee screams at them to release her, they drop her flat onto the floor, at which everyone around begins to laugh. She then begin to grow furious at this humiliation, before her temper reaches its peak when Odin calls her "too high strung". They do battle against each other with their natural abilities, before turning into their animal forms. Oberon lets this performance go on for a little while before freezing the two in ice and reverting them to their humanoid form. He then steps up to the Banshee's frozen form, musing that her refusal to attend the Gathering and her pride in her voice has led to only transgression. Therefore, he places a gag on her mouth until she shows true humility in her silent plea. As the Banshee departs his presence, the Sister hover down to report to Oberon that only his queen Titania and his servant Puck are the only ones left to find. Oberon states that the former comes and goes as she pleases; Puck is another matter, for he forgets who is his master. The Sisters offer to bring him in, to which Oberon says that he will find Puck himself. He requests Princess Katharine's finest tracker, Boudicca, to help in his search, who sniffed Puck's flute. He then steps through Titania's Mirror to the mortal world. Meanwhile, at the Eyrie Building, Owen Burnett introduces Petros Xanatos to Halcyon Renard. Halcyon, in return, introduces his aide-de-camp Preston Vogel; Petros notes the similar physical appearances between the two and asks if they are related. Vogel assures him that they are not. Owen then introduces Anastasia Renard, though she claims that she is remarrying her first husband. Owen is taken aback by this news and excuses himself. David Xanatos emerges from an elevator to show his father and in-laws their new grandson: Alexander Fox Xanatos. As the sun sets, Manhattan Clan awakens from their stone sleep, before feeling the heat wave. They then hope that Goliath, Elisa and Bronx would return soon. Meanwhile, in Central Park, the Jogger briefly sees Oberon and Boudicca emerging out of a portal. But when he blinks, he sees them as a human and dog respectively and runs off. Back at the Eyrie Building, the grandparents are coddling over their new grandson. Owen then enters the room to warn Xanatos not to leave Fox or Alex alone with Anastasia. Xanatos takes him seriously, becoming suspicious when Anastasia muses how her grandson has "marvelous potential". Meanwhile, downstairs, Oberon enters with Boudicca. A security guard walks up to him, stating that only guide dogs are allowed in. Oberon then uses his magic to convince the guard to let him inside and to leave him. As he reaches the top floor, he senses the presence of Titania. In Fox's room, Anastasia ushers Petros and Halcyon out to let Fox rest while she holds Alex. Xanatos does his best to his son away from her, reasoning that she is probably tired from her long trip. When Fox asks what's going on, Oberon enters to ask the same question. He approaches Anastasia, asking her about the Gathering and if she has forgotten his decree not to interfere in mortal affairs. Fox then becomes more confused, at which Oberon asks "Titania" what she's been up to. Anastasia is revealed to be in fact Titania, therefore making Fox half-fairie. Titania explains that a millennium ago, she and Oberon were "divorce". During their divorce, Titania became curious about the "human magic" of science and became Anastasia to study it. She met Halcyon during that time and she found an intellectual match with him, thus leading to Fox's birth. Ultimately, she found Halcyon too rigid for her and therefore reconciled with Oberon. Intrigued by these turn of events, Oberon asks his queen if Fox possess any magic, to which she answers no. For all these years, Fox has never shown any trait of her magical heritage. But Titania refuses to let Alex loose that ability and thus he should be taken to Avalon to be trained in it; Oberon agrees with her, seeing that Fox is "regrettably human" and thus they cannot interfere with her life, though he is willing to allow Titania to claim her grandson. Fox objects, stating that her son will be raised by his parents and refuses to let him be taken. Xanatos backs her up, reminding Oberon that taking a child away from his parents is the epitome of interfering in human affairs and therefore he cannot allow this. Unfortunately, Oberon has a set mind and doesn't listen to reason. It is then that Xanatos attacks Oberon with a laser gun hidden in Fox's bed. He is briefly about to fell the lord of Avalon, before it is snatched from his hand. He then tries charging, only to be tackled by Boudicca. He swats her away and attempts another go but Oberon simply freezes him where he stands. A horrified Fox runs up to her husband's still form. Oberon assures her that he is not without a heart and promises one hour for the two of them to say their goodbyes to their son before he is taken to Avalon forever. He and Titania then depart, as Xanatos is unfrozen. Fox and Alex then start crying in his arms. Meanwhile, the gargoyles are watching the newscast announcing Alex's birth. Turning off the TV, Hudson asks the others for their opinions. Brooklyn states his gut feeling that that kid is going to be trouble. There is then a flash of lightning and the clan notices a shadowy figure approaching them. It is in fact Bronx, who pounces on Hudson and starts licking him. Manhattan Clan becomes overjoyed to see the return of Goliath and Elisa. Goliath then introduces everyone to his daughter Angela, before telling them about gargoyles on Avalon and in Guatemala, Japan and London. Hudson remarks that they met Griff previously but is relieved to know that they are not the last of their kind. A shy Broadway introduces Angela to Brooklyn and Lexington, before offering up the remains of the chocolates they had left. Tasting one, Angela admits that she's going to like living in Manhattan. Goliath is more happy that Avalon has released them from their quest. Back at the Eyrie Building, Xanatos finds Owen and asks if he knew that Anastasia was actually Titania or that she would try to take his son. Owen hands him a disc containing schematics to security measures that he has already implemented and authorized as soon as he heard Fox was expecting. He gives Xanatos two pieces of advice: energy is energy, whether generated by science or magic and that Oberon is vulnerable to iron. However, Owen then walks away, stating that it's best that he not get involved in the upcoming battle. Goliath has returned Elisa and her pet cat Cagney to her apartment, thanking her for her assistance in their World Tour. He promises that the Clan, and more the fact himself, would always be there for her. As it starts raining, he takes off. He returns to the clocktower to find Angela telling his clan about the one on Avalon. Then suddenly, Anastasia appears, revealing her true identity as Titania to them all. She explains the situation involving Fox and her child and therefore Goliath's clan must protect them in the upcoming battle. Goliath admits that experience has taught him that nothing should come between a parent and child. However, he coldly remarks that it shouldn't happen to even Xanatos. Titania asks him if he has forgotten how she helped his clan on Avalon. He answers no, but this doesn't justify what she is about to do. Titania then takes it that they won't help, but neither will they interfere, or Oberon will crush them with a thought. She then vanishes. Realizing that Avalon hasn't truly released them and that there is danger here in Manhattan, Goliath tells his clan that they must go to the Eyrie Building at once. As Xanatos clears out the Eyrie Building of all his workers, he wonders outloud why Owen would abandon him in this time of need. His father reminds him that at least his aide left him well-armed. Xanatos then activates the protective forcefield to protect the building, barring Oberon entry. Oberon tries blasting his way through but his energy beam is deflecting into a nearby lamp pole, so he throws a car against the forcefield. Officer Morgan comes running up, asking Oberon if he was in that car. When he gets no response, he thinks he's sleeping. In response, Oberon causes all the humans in the city to fall asleep. Only the people inside the Eyrie Building are unaffected. Oberon then starts growing in size. Part 2 Everyone in Manhattan, excluding Manhattan Clan and those in the Eyrie Building, have been rendered asleep by Oberon. Brooklyn is hesitant to take on a being as powerful as Oberon and asks Goliath why they should risk their lives to help Xanatos. Goliath tells him that he knows the pain of losing a child, and does not wish it on his worst enemy. Hudson comments to Angela that she influenced her father very well. Oberon attempts to pound his way past the forcefield protecting the Eyrie Building, straining the generators powering it. Inside, Petros comments that Oberon is like a force of nature. When Oberon hugs the forcefield, he begins to shrink in size. Xanatos realizes what Owen was talking about. Even Oberon must have his limits. Xanatos unleashes a few Steel Clan robots and have they fire on Oberon. Manhattan Clan then arrives on the scene, warning Oberon that they will not let him have Alexander. Oberon doesn't see it as any business of the gargoyles to interfere with a matter that doesn't concern their race. Goliath counters that it's wrong to take a child from his parents. Oberon does not care. Goliath reminds Oberon that he decreed that his magic would not affect his clan. But the Lord of Avalon chooses to interpret his decrees his way and constricts Goliath with his hair. Hudson attempts to slash the hair with his sword, only to be electrocuted and fell from the sky. Angela and Brooklyn pick up shards from the fallen robot, knowing they contain iron, and use them to cut Goliath free. At the same time, Halcyon arrives in his airship. Vogel protests involving themselves in this battle, reminding Halcyon that he detests Xanatos and that Fox once tried to steal his company. Halcyon states that he intends to protect his grandson and deploys swarms of Cybots to attack Oberon. Oberon retaliates with a very cold breath. The gargoyles distract him by circling him like flies. Annoyed, Oberon animates the statues of a nearby building to attack them. One of the statues tackles Broadway into forcefield, knocking him unconscious. A Steel Clan robot saves him. Petros comments how his own son saved his enemy. Xanatos defends that he believes that Broadway could be useful when he wakes up. Broadway and Angela trick the other statues into colliding with each other. Oberon grabs Goliath, unwilling to stand for anymore interference. Cybots then surround him, encasing him in an energy net that saps his strength. As he shrank to human size, Oberon realizes that anger has clouded his judgement. He passes through the net and unleashes a freezing storm, causing the Cybots and airship to crash. Halcyon and Vogel survive. Oberon then goes beneath the forcefield's line of protection and destroys the generators, deactivating the forcefield. He then reaches the top level, where the Xanatoses and gargoyles were waiting for him. After some fighting and thrashing Xanatos about, Petros impales Oberon with an iron harpoon, causing his foe to go frail and weak. Angered, Oberon sweeps aside all his foes with a wave of the hand. When it seems like all his obstacles are out of the way, Owen turns up. Owen then starts spinning around before revealing himself as Puck. Oberon growls that his own servant has turned up serving Xanatos. Puck offers to explain, but his master is uninterested. Therefore, Puck uses rubble and a tree as visual aids, which he alters into humanoid form with magic, to explain, while thrashing Oberon about. Apparently, he spotted Titania in her Anastasia identity. Curious as to why the Queen of Avalon would dally among humans, Puck decides to employ himself under Halcyon to find out. He soon came to giving himself a human identity, marking off Preston Vogel, whom he describes as the "most stiffest and wooden" person on Earth, to create Owen Burnett. Owen became Puck's favourite identity but soon decided to change jobs to work under Fox and her then-boyfriend Xanatos, considering what excitement he felt under them. He couldn't resist revealing himself to Xanatos and offering a tempting offer: a wish from the Puck or a lifetime of service from Owen. Xanatos chose the latter. As Oberon regains his strength, he comments that Xanatos' choice must've impressed Puck to defy his lord and master. Puck tries compromising with Oberon, asking that he call off the Gathering for a few more centuries and forget about Alexander, promising to be in on time. But Oberon isn't interested in compromising, and unleashes a burst of energy that repels everyone. He then teleports into Fox's bedroom and summons Titania to his side. Turning to Fox, he demands that she relinquishing her son. Fox, bringing up a laser cannon, declares, "Over my dead body." Oberon decides to grant her wish and deflects her laser beam back at her gun, knocking her back. Goliath, Xanatos and Puck enter the room, only to be magically held in place by Titania. Hearing her child's cries at the sight of Oberon, Fox unleashes a powerful magical blast that launches Oberon through the wall. This catches everyone by surprise. Oberon makes a comeback, having had enough. Goliath asks Oberon to stop, stating that this changes everything. Titania releases Goliath and the others. Goliath explains that Fox's outburst renders this battle unnecessary. If she could tap into magic so buried beneath her, her son can be taught on Earth, not needing to go to Avalon. Oberon considers this, but seeing as the Gathering has already begun, they'd be no teachers for Alexander on Earth. Goliath suggests that Puck be the one. Titania agrees with Goliath. Oberon consents to the suggestion, but declares that Puck is eternally banished from Avalon and his magics shall be restricted to training or protecting Alexander. Fearful for never seeing his paradise home again, Puck begs Oberon to reconsider. Oberon scoffs at how pathetic he is. Puck then turns back into Owen, who consents to Oberon's decrees. Oberon then takes Titania's hand, wanting to leave immediately. Goliath reminds him that the city is still asleep. Oberon promises that "the humans will awaken in the morning and this will seem naught but a midsummer night's dream." Titania requests a moment to say goodbye to her human family. She promises to check in Fox and Alexander from time to time. Fox acts hostile to this, resentful of what her mother tried to do. However, Titania implies that all this may have been what she planned from the beginning. She then whispers something to Fox that takes her by surprise. Titania and her husband then depart. As Manhattan Clan prepare to return home, Xanatos walks up to thank them for saving his son and is indebted to them. He promises to make it up to them. Goliath is hesitant to trust his enemy given all that has happened between them. But given that both of them are now fathers, things may change and the future is not written yet. Goliath then takes off with Angela. Back at the clocktower, Angela comments on how grand Manhattan is. Broadway promises that she hasn't seen nothing yet. The gargoyles then go into their stone sleep. Notes * Oberon uses a mirror similar to Titania's to communicate with Princess Katharine, then later to travel to Manhattan. * Fox's mother Anastasia Renard, is revealed to be Titania. ** This means that Fox and Alex have Fae heritage. * Owen is revealed to be Puck. * Following the events of this episode, even after his transformation, "Owen's" stone hand remains intact. * The Iron Clan, a variation of the Steel Clan, designed to fight Fae, are unveiled. * Xanatos's gratitude for Goliath's help, leads him to ending his feud with the Manhattan Clan. ** Xanatos would also later repay his debt, through Puck, in Possession, by separating the Coldtrio between three bodies. The original Coldstone along with Coldfire, and Coldsteel * Several magical beings encountered over the coarse of the Avalon World Tour are revealed to be Fae: **Anansi **Anubis **Coyote **Lady of the Lake **Odin * In addition several other Fae are seen: **Oberon- Presiding over the Gathering **Titania - Not seen on Avalon, but returns there off screen after the episode. **Puck - Also not seen on avalon, later banished to the mortal realm **Weird Sisters - enforcing the Gathering for Oberon, ***Luna ***Phoebe ***Seline **Banshee - forced to attend by the Weird Sisters **Grandmother **Raven Trivia References Memorable Quotes Episode Guide Category:Episodes